


Autumn Breeze

by FinduilasLissesul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Secret Spectres, hwdevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinduilasLissesul/pseuds/FinduilasLissesul
Summary: Written for the Hetalia Writers Discord event Secret Spectres for tumblr user @orita-lutaoA short story about Francis and Arthur take a short trip up the hillside by the lake as a break from classes. The nature's really beautiful this season.





	Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dewy_Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/gifts).



            The soft wind ruffled the few leaves that were still attached to the tall threes. The sound of dry vegetation sliding against one another and colourful leaves crunching beneath their feet was the only thing that filled the air around them. Now and then a single leaf was thrown up into the air, over the edge of the track and got caught in the ripples of the large lake lying in between the hills, mirroring the grey sky. There was a slight chill to the air, which cut into their noses as they trekked along, dragging a few sniffles out of them.

  
            Francis could feel the roses in his cheeks and hoisted the large scarf up to cover more area. He almost regretted not putting up his hair that morning, as it now was flowing freely through the air, glimmers of gold reflecting the rare beams of sunlight that occasionally escaped through the layers of clouds. He feared that it might rain later that day. For now, the two of them were enveloped by reds, oranges and yellows in many varieties, as they walked along the track. Francis paused for a second and took the time to turn around and look at the huge castle towering against the dull sky in the distance. Hogwarts looked exceptionally from this angle. Francis smiled as he heard the other pair of shoes stop a bit further down the track and the familiar voice called out to him.

  
            “Are you getting tired already, frog?” Arthur put his hands on his hips and had a smug look on his face as he stared over at Francis. The latter just laughed at him with a mocking tone to it.

  
            “You wish! You don’t really think you have better endurance than me, do you?” Francis took the couple of strides up so that he was standing beside Arthur and smirked at him, who looked unfaced by the sudden closeness between them.

  
            “I _know_ I do, Francis. And we’re going to be late if you can’t keep up.”

  
            “Oh _please_. If the whole point of this hike is to appreciate the beauty around us, why can’t I do that? You need to clam down, _cher_. We have all the time in the world.” Francis winked as he took the next few steps up the track, careful to flip his scarf directly into Arthur’s face as he passed him.

  
            “ _Urgh_! Francis, I swear; I’ll strangle you with that scarf!” Arthur adjusted the rucksack on his back.

  
            Francis just laughed as he continued up the small hill in front of them, although he _did_ perhaps pick his pace up a little bit. The mist was still lingering as they went further up the hillside and the air felt moist and cold against their faces. The track was wet from all the rain that had poured down this last week, and their boots splashed against the muddied trail. After a few more minutes of walking, the trees cleared out and they came to stand on a bare patch of grass looking out on the landscape beneath them. Arthur went straight to unpacking his rucksack, fetching out a blanket of wool and a thermos among some other things. Francis just stood there, released a heavy breath as he placed one hand on his hip and took in the environment around them. They had come to a small hill above the huge lake, with a view towards the castle and a tired sun sneaking up on the horizon. The few sunbeams that made it through the clouds covering the sky, reflected on the water and made sparkles dance over the surface of the lake. The sharp breeze pinched his nose as it brushed past and tousled his hair. The deciduous trees covering the hillside below had coloured everything in shades of reds, oranges, and yellows, sparking emotion inside Francis.

  
            “Come sit down, will you?”

  
            Francis huffed as he reluctantly turned around and walked over to his companion, who had already twisted open the thermos and poured some of the hot liquid into two cups he’d brought. Arthur’s pink nose stuck out above the rim of his green scarf wrapped around his neck and matched the roses in his cheeks. Francis sat down beside him, accepted the cup offered to him and let the smell of hot chocolate fill his nostrils. The warmth from the cup seeped into his fingers while he looked out over the valley again. Beside him, Arthur studied the same view as he took a sip from his own cup. When he winced from the liquid burning his tongue, Francis laughed quietly. Arthur gave him a sour stare, so Francis fetched out his wand and with a soft movement he lowered the temperature of both their drinks. As Arthur moved to take a sip once more, Francis turned to the view again.

  
            “You really can see far from up here.”

  
            “Hmm.”

  
            “Thanks for inviting me to come with you.”

  
            “I didn’t think you’d have anything better to do so…” Francis gave his friend a light shove.

  
            “Well, I’d cancel my plans for you anytime.” Francis winked. Arthur clearly tried to keep his face neutral, but the red colour seeping into his cheeks betrayed his emotions and he mumbled the next thing.

  
            “Was it worth it?”

  
            “I’d never miss a view as beautiful as this. The nature’s pretty great too.”

  
            Arthur groaned. “Francis… stop. Can you even get any cheesier?”

  
            “Why don’t you kiss me and find out?” Francis leant closer. Arthur sighed, but still turned to face him.

  
            “You are extremely stupid.”

  
            “And what does that make you? Asking me out like this?” Francis whispered as their lips were only inches apart. Instead of receiving a reply there suddenly was a hand at the back of his head, that pulled him closer until he was engaged in a kiss. As Francis closed his eyes and kissed back, the whole world seemed to smell of hot chocolate, mountain air, and autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill the promts, I didn't realize until the end that I might would have liked to put more elements of potter!talia in the story, but I still hope you liked it, Orit!


End file.
